


bliss

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), M/M, Stiles and Derek do the dirty, Their neighbours are not impressed, Ya can't please everyone in one night, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (11/30): aware, satisfied, offend





	bliss

Stiles moans, loud, appreciatively, fingers threaded in Derek's hair as the werewolf's head moves down lower to lick over his hole. He's aware of the noise his voice makes when Derek nips at him; hoarse shout, reduced to a little whimper. Fuck. Derek is good at this. Too good.

Three fingers slide into him, his body trembles, and the apartment becomes filled with satisfied huffs and groans. Derek's mouth is on his cock and his fingers are pressing against his prostate. Stiles is not ashamed of the sound he makes when he comes.

Luckily, they don't offend their neighbours.

 _Much_.


End file.
